


Plan Diverted

by Kyaraelf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaraelf/pseuds/Kyaraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap always has a plan.  Tonight's plan was sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Diverted

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this with the voice of a grandmotherly children's show narrator.
> 
> My husband will gleefully tell you this is all his fault. We are a dangerous team when he gives me plot bunnies.

Steve joyfully entered the apartment. Joyful because it was Tuesday and “The Man with the Plan” knew the plan for Tuesday was sex with his super sexy, if slightly dark and brooding boyfriend, Bucky. He was disappointed that Bucky did not seem to be in the apartment though. That was not part of the plan. Bucky got home before Steve on Tuesdays, but Steve didn’t worry. He knew if Bucky had been called away on a mission he would have called or at least texted.

Steve headed into the bedroom. He carefully took off all his clothes. He neatly folded his jeans and t-shirt so they wouldn’t get wrinkled and he could wear them again later. His briefs and socks went in the hamper. Then he remembered the surprise he had bought for Bucky. Maybe today would be the perfect day to give it to him. He bent over to reach into the nightstand and just when he wrapped his hand around the present he suddenly felt a butt plug thrust into his asshole!

He quickly turned around to see Bucky, also naked, where he had just stepped out of his hiding place, ten feet away from Steve. The brunet had a cocky smirk on his face.

Steve exclaimed, “Did you just snipe my ass with a butt plug?!”

“Damn straight, dollface,” Bucky replied.

Then with a flick of Steve’s wrist, the cock ring Steve had bought his lover ricocheted off the ceiling, the headboard of the bed and the wall across the room to land perfectly on the head of Bucky’s erect cock.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

Oh, it was going to be a fun night.


End file.
